morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Juuichi Mikazuki
|eyecolor = Brown |eyecolorbox = #756041 |furcolor = Main |furcolorbox = #6D3307 |furcolor1 = Crescent Moon |furcolorbox1 = #C4A869 |furcolor2 = Eyebrows |furcolorbox2 = #2B241E |birthday = June 19th (Gemini) |bloodtype = A |occupation = Student Judo fighter |aliases = Senpai (By Torahiko) |enemies = Torahiko Ooshima Ten Kodori |friends = Hiroyuki Nishimura Kyouji Takahara Soutarou Touno Torahiko Ooshima Ten Kodori |loveinterests = Kyouji Takahara Torahiko Ooshima Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Judo Walking Eating |siblings = Kenji Mikazuki (Brother)|parents = Unnamed father|others = Hiroyuki Nishimura (Boyfriend) }} Juuichi Mikazuki'' (三日月 柔一, Mikazuki Jūichi)' 'is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. Juuichi is a judo practitioner and often uses his skills to assert Torahiko's unmannered shenanigans. History Before the events of Morenatsu, Juuichi was a bear that always looked older than his age actually was, giving him a sort of sensibility towards being called an "Old Man." While he was in his puberty ages, he started to have feelings towards Kyouji; unsure of what to do, Juuichi discussed this with him, believing that his same-gender desires were like a sickness (Juuichi refers to it as "The Flu"). He suppressed his feelings due to this. As he grew older, he began his Judo training for tournaments. He has a problem with his weight due to his addiction to sugar and honey, giving him his musclegut body. When Hiroyuki arrived in Minasato for the summer, Juuichi retained his quiet, intimidating behavior and emotionless face, causing Hiroyuki to worry about him. He inquired on Juuichi's mood, but Kyouji explained that he was actually happy. Over the course of Hiroyuki's vacation, he discovered Juuichi's hobbies, such as taking walks at night near the river and mountains (Hiroyuki oddly mistook him as a ghost during one of these walks). He can normally be found in the Rice Fields, Mountains, and training in the Judo School, where Ten is the captain and both have a friendly rivalry. During the course of Juuichi's route, Hiroyuki had to decide between Torahiko or Juuichi. One day, Torahiko confessed his love for Hiroyuki and asked him to go out with him. Upon being rejected, he decided to try and convince Hiroyuki that the day never happened. Torahiko tried one last time to win his heart at the Bon Festival, but after discovering that Juuichi was his beloved, he decided to give up and instead cheer Hiroyuki on in his attempt to gain Juuichi's heart. That evening, Hiroyuki expressed his feelings towards Juuichi, but was rejected due to Juuichi's memories about how loving the same gender was a temporal sickness and confusion. His rejection caused Hiroyuki to become emotionally unstable and run off, crying and ignoring Juuichi attempts at yelling for him. Dazed and hurt by Juuichi's rejection, Hiroyuki isolated himself from others for some time. Meanwhile, Juuichi's motivation for Judo training was lacking, and others could tell that something was wrong. Kyouji discovered that the reason for Juuichi's lack of motivation was caused by Hiroyuki's confession. Upon visiting Hiroyuki, Kyouji attempted to convince Hiroyuki to support and encourage Juuichi in the tournament and, by doing so, gain his trust once again. Hiroyuki agreed and chose to attend Juuichi's Judo tournament. During a losing match, he cheered Juuichi on loudly. His encouragement lifted Juuichi's spirits, renewed his strength and caused him to win the match. He ultimately lost the final match against Ten; however, he is happy to be with Hiroyuki once again. Both apologized for their words and actions, and Juuichi confessed his love for Hiroyuki. At the end of the summer, Juuichi gave his jacket to Hiroyuki, both as a way to remember him and as a contract that Hiroyuki will come back and return it to him. Personality Juuichi is characterized by his lack of expressions; he's almost always seen with a frown and rarely shows emotion. He sometimes smiles, but only for a fleeting moment. He may be facially emotionless, but he is actually a sentimental bear. He expresses his feelings with actions rather than expressions. Depending on the behavior of those around him, Juuichi is normally polite, quiet and distant. He can easily be annoyed by teasing, however, causing him to violently react with punches and Judo attacks. He enjoys inward reflection and spending time alone, taking long walks and generally being isolated from the rest of the group. Regardless of this, he has a kind heart and is always willing to help his friends in need. When teased, Juuichi normally reacts violently with a noticeable blush around his face and ears. Occasionally he attempts to hide this by looking away. Even as a boyfriend, Juuichi isn't very romantic, responding to Hiroyuki with short answers (such as, "I see"). However, he feels far more than his words and expressions can demonstrate. He is shy about his feelings, and slow to trust others with them. Morenatsu Profile * '''Species:' Bear *'Gender:' Male *'Birthday:' June 19 (Gemini) *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 191 cm (~6′ 3″) *'Weight:' 111 kg (~245 lbs) *'Hobby:' Walking *'Short Description: 'He is a third year student at his high school, and a member of the judo club. He achieved black belt status in juudou by using his full strength in a tournament. Appearance Juuichi wears an indigo-colored jacket with a black collar and body, with the undersides and trimming of a light gray-blue color. Under this jacket, Juuichi dresses in a white undershirt. He wears indigo pants and sandals. His undergarment of choice is a white fundoshi, similar to Tatsuki. At the beach, Juuichi wears red swimshorts with an orange Hawaiian pattern. When he's training at the School and in Tournaments, Juuichi is seen wearing a Judo suit. Additionally, at the Bon Festival he can be seen wearing a teddy bear mask for a few moments. Physically, Juuichi has a musclegut body, with noticeably big muscles on his arms and legs and a big belly. His main fur is brown, with his muzzle and upper chest's crescent moon pattern displaying a lighter brown color. His eyebrows are black, His feet are plantigrade, and his genitals, matching the rest of his brown body in appearance, are humanoid. His hands are mostly humanoid, as well, with the exception of pink pads on the insides of them. Trivia *Juuichi is the first character seen having explicit sexual intercourse with Hiroyuki (this was seen in the trailer). *Juuichi's house is never mentioned or shown in the dialogues or in the images, but at the bottom of the village map there is a house with the text "柔一の家" (Juuichi's home) above it. *He's the only character whose ears can become blushed. *No matter which direction Juuichi is looking, his swimsuit pattern never moves. *He was the first character to confess his love of another guy before. *Juuichi's route is the first one to include another husbando's end; if Hiroyuki accepts Torahiko as a boyfriend, it is considered as an ending. *Juuichi is the first character to admit that he masturbates. * Juuichi, along with Tatsuki, is a tester of Shin and Torahiko's dishes. *Juuichi's eye is too small to notice the eye color; however, in a close-up of Gamma-G's designs, it was determined that Juuichi has brown eyes. *His tail is never seen. *He is the first husbando that actually gives Hiroyuki something to remember him (his jacket), aside of Shin's phone number. *Juuichi's brown fur was lighter in development. He was less muscle-built, the tiny hair on his head were less noticeable and the brooch from his pants was tinier. The collar of his jacket was larger, as well. *In the trailer, Juuichi is shown in a shy pose with a pink blush, while In-game, all blushes are orange in color. The sweat drop that appeared on his head in shy expressions was removed before the release of the game, as well. *Juuichi was the first character shown to display another emotion sprite in the trailer (shyness). * Ironically, Juuichi's name is written with "柔" (Soft, Gentle, Tender) Kanji, while his brother Kenji's name is written with "堅" (Hard, Strict, Reliable) Kanji. In terms of personality, however, Juuichi is the "hard" one and Kenji the "soft" one. *In the beta, it's stated that Juuichi is 18 years old. * Juuichi's last name "Mikazuchi" may be reference to the Shinto god of thunder "Take-Mikazuchi", who is considered in Shinto lore to be the father of sumo wrestling. Judo is a sport similar in some regards to sumo wrestling, his body is reminiscent of sumo wrestler, and he has a loud booming voice that may represent thunder. * Juuichi's bad ending is arguably the most disturbing ending as it involves molestation, rape, kidnap, blackmail, and unlawful imprisonment. * On some official artworks, he's depicted with big beige claws, however, he doesn't have such in-game. ** However, he does possess tiny claws that blend with his fur color. See also Juuichi's Endings (Contains spoilers) Category:Bear Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Main Character Category:Gemini Category:Characters born in June Category:Mikazuki Family Category:Game Character